Yhwach
Yhwach (in Japanese: ユーハバッハ, Yūhabahha), often referred to simply as "Your Majesty" (in Japanese: 陛下, heika) by his underlings, is the overall main antagonist of the Bleach series. He is the monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He also possesses the designation "A" - "The Almighty", and is the son of the Soul King. He seeks to destroy all life in the world around him and recreate it in his own image. Being the creator of the Quincy, he is indirectly responsible for various events that have occurred throughout the series, most notably is the birth of Ichigo Kurosaki and his access to his Quincy powers, Zangetsu. Personality Yhwach is adamant in his dislike of conflict to the point where he will attempt to stop it at all costs, even if brutal methods are required. Yhwach's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. This same disregard extends to all of his subordinates, regardless of species or rank, and is an attitude that he has allegedly always possessed. History Yhwach is the progenitor of the Quincy clan. Whether this means he is their ancestor or just bestowed his powers upon them is unknown at this point. About 1,000 years ago, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto fought him. Sometime around or during the course of this event, Yhwach witnessed the capabilities of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. After a bloody battle, Genryusai was able to seal Yhwach away by putting him into a seemingly eternal slumber. Unknown to Genryusai, Yhwach was able to recover in the following millennium. After 900 years he regained consciousness. After 90 years he regained his intelligence. After 9 years he regained his former power by draining the spiritual energy of every living Quincy, leaving them either dead or vulnerable to Hollow attacks. At some point during the 17 months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo, and Yhwach personally defeated its ruler Tier Harribel. He imprisoned her, and claimed the territory of Hueco Mundo for the Vandenreich, regarding it as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society. Later, it is revealed that the old man Zangetsu is actually Ichigo's Quincy powers and it takes on the form of Yhwach in 1,000 years ago. Gallery Manga 484Yhwach full body.png 537Yhwach is revived.png 603Yhwach revives.png 673Yhwach stands-1.png Miscellaneous BBSYhwach.png|Yhwach's promotional artwork for Bleach: Brave Souls. Trivia *The prophecy of Yhwach recovering over a period of 999 years is reminiscent of the story of Revelations and the rise of Satan to dominate humanity. The number 999 is an obvious nod to the Number of the Beast (666). *His name is similar to YHWH. *Despite not making an appearance in the anime, Yhwach's voice is provided by Takayuki Sugō in Bleach: Brave Souls, who voices Old Man Zangetsu in the Japanese dub of the anime. Navigation Category:Bleach Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the Past Category:Bigger Bads Category:Supremacists Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Symbolic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Pure Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Monarchs Category:Oppressors Category:Titular Category:Power Hungry Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Totalitarians Category:Humanoid Category:Starvers Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Psychics Category:Deal Makers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated